


Caught Unawares

by romanticalgirl



Series: Graduation Present [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Caught Unawares

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Giles winced as he sat at his desk. Xander cocked his head. "What's up with Giles?" Seeing the scratches on his face he turned to Willow. "Jeez Will. What did you do to him? You're not supposed to hurt him where it can show."

She smacked him on the arm. "I didn't do that. We kind of got interrupted this weekend." 

"By what?" 

With a sigh of exasperation, she simply glared at him. 

"Oh, right. Sunnydale. Vampires. Sorry." He nodded then stopped. "How? I mean what were you guys doing outside at night? Or do I not want to know?" 

"We were inside. They knocked and when Giles answered the door, they pulled him out." 

"I didn't know they could do that." 

"We didn't expect it." She shrugged. "We managed to kill them, but not before Giles had to wrestle with one of them." 

"Tell me he was wearing clothes. Please? Even if it's a lie." 

"He was wearing a robe. One that, unfortunately, didn't provide much protection against the elements." 

"Is he okay?" 

"Yeah. His pride's a little beat up and he's got some gashes that are deeper than I like, but he seems to be all right." 

"So, why aren't you at home giving him some tender loving care?" 

Willow looked into the office at the object of their discussion. He was on the phone arguing with someone. "I tried to get him to stay at home, but apparently a two day respite is the most he can handle. I worry if he ever gets sick. He's going to kill himself trying to help." 

"It's his job." 

"I know. And I know it's not just something he can call in sick to, but I worry about him." 

Xander smiled at the look of love in his friend's eyes. Sometimes he wondered what things would have been like if he'd taken a chance. Obviously Willow was able to maintain a friendship with the man she loved. He shrugged mentally. His best friend was happy and head over heels. That was enough for him. "Have you guys set a date for the wedding yet?" 

"No. We're waiting a while. He researched some of the legal statutes about being involved with students and legally, we're supposed to wait a year after graduation. So, even though we have my parent's consent and I'm a legal adult, we have to wait until June at least. But we're not in any rush. It's nice just like it is." She smiled at him. "What about you? Any romantic entanglements?" 

"Well, Cordy and I have decided that a long distance relationship isn't the best thing for us, so we've given each other the freedom to date other people." 

"But you only want her?" 

"Something very much like that." He laughed at himself and how well she knew him. "I never thought, you know - Cordelia." 

"I think it's nice. I just wish Buffy could find someone"

"She's never going to get over Angel, Will." He put his arm casually around her shoulders and gave her a quick hug. "Besides, she's got friends like us." 

"I know." She sighed. "And Oz." 

"Oz will find someone when he's ready. You're a tough act to follow." 

She blushed. "Thanks Xander." 

"You worry about everybody too much, Willow. Just enjoy the moment." 

She looked back at Giles. "I do. Every single one of them." 

*****

Giles turned off the alarm and looked over at Willow's sleeping form. She curled closer to him, pressing up against his warmth. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled up at him. "Good morning." 

"Morning." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Sleep well?" 

She nodded. "You?" 

"Better. I'm still a little sore." 

She pouted. "I guess I'll have to go easier on you, hmm?" 

"I didn't say that. I like it when you play rough." He leaned down to nuzzle her neck and she giggled. "What's so funny?" 

"You need to shave. You tickle." She lovingly rubbed her hand along his chin. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. 

She stopped suddenly. He opened his eyes, concerned. She had a strange look on her face. "What's wrong?" 

"II don't feel" She rolled away from him and tossed the covers to the side. He watched her run from the room. He pushed the covers aside as well and followed her to the bathroom where she was holding tightly to the toilet. 

"Willow? Darling? Are you all right?" He knelt beside her and pulled her hair back. She shook her head and he could hear the tears in her voice. 

"I'm sick." 

"I see that, love." He held her hair until she was finished then helped her stand. Leading her to the sink, he wiped her face with a wet washcloth. "Do you feel better?" 

"Yeah. I don't feel sick, I just had to" She stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. Probably just something I ate. Do you feel okay?" 

"Fine." 

"Good." She nodded and stepped back, her voice coming out in a rush. "I'm gonna take a shower. Early exam today. Gotta get ready." She pulled the shower curtain closed behind her and turned the water on full blast. Yelping as the cold spray hit her, she closed her eyes and hoped he'd leave the bathroom. 

Giles stared after her for a moment before leaving the room. Something was obviously wrong and she didn't want to tell him what it was. Perhaps Buffy would know. 

*****

Willow grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. "What class do you have now?" 

"Freshman English." Buffy answered. She noticed the look of fear in Willow's eyes. "What's wrong?" 

"Can you skip it? I can help you later with whatever the assignment is. Please? I need you." 

"Of course, Will. What wrong? What do you need?" 

"I need you to go to the store with me." 

Buffy looked at her curiously. "Is this some new Slayer test that Giles has come up with? Shopping as diversionary techniques? Fool vampires in the mall?" 

"No! Giles can't know!" Willow's eyes were wild. "Please, promise you won't tell him?" 

"What's going on here, Willow? I can't promise something like that unless I know what's going on. I'm not going to withhold something important from him. He's my Watcher." 

"It's not something Slayery. It's something Willowy. Please Buffy? I really need your support here." 

She felt torn. "Okay. I promise I won't tell him. Now where are we going?" 

"Just come on. I have the car, I'll drive." 

They rode in silence; Buffy casting quick looks at her friend, trying to figure out what had her so freaked. Willow stared straight ahead, refusing to meet Buffy's gaze. They pulled out of Sunnydale and Buffy sat up. "Where are we going?" 

"Just right outside of town. I can't go downtown for this." 

"For what?" Buffy sighed in exasperation. "Will you please tell me what's going on? You're scaring me. And I don't like being scared." 

Willow pulled the car into the parking lot of a large drug store. She turned to Buffy and tried to smile. "Just give me a little more time. It's all going to become clear pretty soon." She got out of the car and walked into the store. 

Buffy followed behind her, frustrated and puzzled. Willow wove down the aisles, obviously looking for something. She stopped finally and stared at the shelves. 

Buffy looked around. Feminine hygiene. Okay, so Willow wasn't feeling fresh? Or Willow was she looked at the rows of boxes in front of her friend. "Willow! You're pregnant?" 

"Shh. Not so loud." She grabbed one of the boxes and fled the aisle, leaving Buffy behind. The Slayer caught up quickly and grabbed her friend's arm. 

"You think you're pregnant?" she whispered. 

"I got sick this morning. I don't think he realizes or knows, but II need to find out." 

"How long has it been since your"

"I don't remember. I've been taking" Willow blushed. "When I realized this was going to be a thing, I started takingpills. I just take them and I haven't thought about it. But now I'm thinking a lot and I don't think I've" She burst into tears and collapsed in Buffy's arms. 

"It's okay, Willow." She held her crying form. "It's going to be okay." 

She pulled back slightly. "Do you think he'll be mad?" 

"No," she laughed softly. "No, I think he'll be thrilled. Shocked, but thrilled." Buffy held Willow's chin and looked at her seriously. "How do you feel?" 

"Scared." 

"Other than scared?" 

"Petrified? Or does that still count as scared?" 

"Do you want his baby, Willow?" 

"Oh yes," she sighed happily through the tears. 

"Then it's all good." She took her hand and pulled her into another aisle. "Kleenex. You're going to be needing that too." 

*****

Giles locked the apartment door behind him and looked around the room. There was a fire going and the lights were all off. He smiled. Well, obviously she was feeling better. He took off his jacket and vest and rolled up his sleeves. He slipped the suspenders off his shoulders and let them fall to his waist. "Willow?" 

"I'll be right out." She called from the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable." 

"How comfortable?" He unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it from his waistband. 

"Not too comfortable." She laughed. "I need your brain a little bit tonight before I need your body." 

He sighed dramatically. "Is this going to explain why Buffy was remarkably silent during our training sessions today? I actually had to force her to talk to me and when I did, she picked up her books and ran from the library." 

"I think it's safe to say that tomorrow she should be back to her old self again." She walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray. Warm, melted chocolate and strawberries lay in bowls on it. "Hungry for a little pre-dinner snack?" 

He took the tray from her and settled down before the fire. She sat beside him, admiring the way the firelight caught the hairs on his chest giving him a golden glow. "What's all this about, Willow?" 

She picked up a piece of fruit and dipped it in the chocolate. Swirling the excess, she held it up to his lips. "I have a surprise for you." 

He took the offered treat, licking the chocolate off her fingers as he did so. She leaned forward to lick the chocolate that lined his lips. He kissed her, sharing the tart yet sweet taste. "What surprise?" He picked up one of the strawberries, intending to feed her as well. 

"I'm pregnant." 

He dropped the strawberry. His green eyes widened and he scrambled to find it before it was squished. He found it and put it on the tray. "Yyoyou're what?" 

Her happiness faded. "Pregnant?" She hadn't meant for it to come out as a question. 

"You can't be pregnant. You're taking something." 

"I am. I did. IIt's not 100% guaranteed." She clenched her fists, determined that she would be strong. She wouldn't cry and she wouldn't run away. "I am pregnant." 

"You've seen a doctor?" 

"No. But I took a test and they say the only time they're inaccurate is if they say no. If it's yes, it's yes." 

He stood up and began pacing. She sighed. Pacing was never good. "I'm going to be a father." 

"Not if you don't want to." She looked up at him to gauge his reaction. He looked as though he'd been slapped. 

"What are you implying? You think I won't take responsibility? Or do you think I'll just ship you off to some doctor to take care of the problem?" 

"Problem?" She stood up as well. Facing him, hands on her hips, she shook her head. "This isn't a problem. It's a pregnancy. You think it's a problem?" 

"Isn't that what you were implying?" 

"No. Rupert, this isours." 

He stopped pacing. "You're not upset?" 

"How could I be upset? I'm going to have your baby." 

He turned slowly to face her. Tears glistened in his eyes. "You're happy?" 

"I'm thrilled." 

"We're not even married." 

"We're in love. That's what matters." She took a tentative step towards him. "You are happy, aren't you?" 

He laughed. "Willow, the only thing that could make me happier than hearing you're going to be a mother to my child is hearing that you're going to be my wife." He swept her up into a hug. Spinning her around, he laughed in delight. "You knew this morning." 

"I suspected." She kissed him as he set her down. "I was afraid you wouldn't"

"Shush. I'll hear none of that." He picked her up and headed for the stairs. 

"What are we doing? Dinner. Melted chocolate." 

"Right." He set her down and went back for the bowl. "We'll be needing this." 

*****

Willow watched him as he came toward her. His stride was cat-like. Setting the bowl of chocolate on the nightstand, he pulled his shirt off. Reaching her, he lifted her up into the air and placed a kiss on her stomach. "Hello in there, little one." 

"I don't think it's going to hear you just yet." Laughter tinged her voice as she looked down at him, love shining from her eyes. 

"I just want to warn you, I plan on ravishing your mother in a moment or two, so you might want to find something to hold on to." He lowered her back to her feet and smiled. He kept his hands on her hips, pulling her toward him. 

She felt the hard press of his erection through her skirt. Her hands rubbed his chest. "I love the feel of you." The rough hairs tickled the palms of her hands. She slid them down to his belt and unbuckled it. 

He caught her hands. "No." He picked her up and sat her on the bed. Kneeling in front of her, he slipped her shoes off. His voice was husky with emotion. "You're in no state to be the aggressor. Lie back. Let me pamper you." 

She shivered and did as he asked. His hands slid up her legs, under her skirt to grasp her panties. He tugged gently as she raised her hips and pulled the undergarment off of her. Her skirt buttoned up the front, so he set his fingers to work. 

She propped herself up on her elbows so that she could watch him. His fingers trembled as they worked and she wondered how she could have ever thought he wouldn't want their child. He felt her eyes on him and met her gaze. Finishing with the skirt, he slipped it from beneath her. 

She sat up and let him guide her shirt over her head. He cocked an eyebrow. "You're not wearing a bra." 

She shook her head and lay back. He stripped away the remainder of his clothes quickly before picking up the bowl of chocolate. Lying beside her, he rested it on her stomach. Dipping his finger in it, he raised it to her mouth. 

She drew it between her lips, sucking the confection from his finger. He closed his eyes and sighed. When she'd removed all of the sweetness, he withdrew it from her mouth and dipped it in the chocolate again. She opened her mouth again, expecting him. 

Grinning, he traced the outline of her nipple with the dark liquid. She started as the warmth met her skin. "I'm going to be all messy." 

"Don't worry, love. I fully intend to lick you clean." 

He continued tracing patterns on her skin, not even realizing he was using some magical symbols. She felt her skin begin to tingle and gasped. 

He looked down and, realizing what he'd done, blushed. "Sorry. Old habit." 

"Don't say things like that. I like to pretend you've never done this sort of thing with anyone before." 

He moved down to erase some of the symbols with his tongue. He stroked her heated flesh with the moist tip. He lapped lightly at her flesh, nibbling here and there. Saving the hard tips of her nipples for last, he wrapped his tongue around the nub and suckled. 

Willow caught her breath and arched her back off the bed. He reached down to catch the bowl before it tipped over. He sat up to place it back on the nightstand. Her hands reached out for him, unwilling to let him leave her. 

He set the bowl down quickly, her insistent hands rubbing over his back. She sat up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist. Her warm hands captured his cock and began stroking. He groaned and leaned back against her. "I'm supposed to be having fun with you." 

"You can have fun with me later. You're still recuperating. Lie down." She slipped out from behind him and pushed him backwards. He lay back looking at her through narrowed eyes. "On your stomach." 

"I don't think we're going to have much fun that way." 

"Do it." 

He rolled over. He turned his head sideways, watching her as she bent over to retrieve something from beside the bed. She climbed onto the mattress and straddled his buttocks. The heat from her arousal seemed to course through him. 

Willow opened the small bottle and poured a small helping of the liquid into her hands. Rubbing them together rapidly, she warmed the golden oil before lowering her hands to his back. 

Giles sighed as her hands began rubbing the tense muscles of his back and shoulders. The warm oil seemed to soak into his skin, warming it. She put her weight behind each long stroke of his spine, forcing the tension from his body. Her fingers ran lovingly over his skin, finding all the tight knots and loosening them. "Where did you learn to do this? But if the answer is another man, please lie." 

"Books. I've done research on things other than demons, you know." 

He laughed and her body moved with his. "You never cease to amaze me." 

"You never cease to delight me." She moved off of him. "Turn over." 

"The oil"

"Washable. Turn over." 

He did as she said. She opened the bottle again and let a cool stream of the oil pool on his chest. He gasped at the cold, hissing in his breath. "You're supposed to warm it up first, aren't you?" 

"It'll get warm." She set the bottle down and moved again to straddle his upper thighs. She began massaging the oil into his chest and arms. He relaxed as the aches and pains he still felt from the fight began to fade away. He let his eyes drift close. 

Willow smirked to herself. He was almost asleep, despite his obvious arousal. For a moment, her nicer side almost took over. She should let him sleep. He'd spent so many nights up researching that he deserved any sleep he could get. But then reality took over. 

Picking up the bottle of oil again, she poured more into her hands. Warming it this time, she moved her hands over his erection. Parting them, she let the excess oil cover him before she began stroking him. One hand then the other, she worked the oil into his skin. 

Giles' eyes opened as her hands touched him although her attentions forced them closed. It was almost like petting, the constant, alternating strokes. He began moving his hips in time with her hands, feeling the tension enter his languorous body once again. 

She felt his muscles begin to tighten and stopped her stroking. Moving forward, she impaled herself on his cock, slowly letting him fill her. He moaned as her heat surrounded him. He grasped her hips, helping her to keep pace with his strokes. She reached back to run her fingertips across his thighs. 

He growled and pulled her down to him. His chest was slippery with oil and her nipples rubbed silkily on his. Giles rolled them over, his orgasm building. He held her arms down on the bed and forced himself deeper inside her. She moaned her approval and bucked her hips off the bed to meet him in a frenzy of lust. 

The scent of her, combined with that of the oil, filled his mind. He looked down at her, wonder in his expression as he realized this beautiful young woman loved him, seduced him, was having his child. The thought of Willow with his child in her arms sent him spiraling over the edge. 

She sighed happily as his orgasm pumped into her, his hips still thrusting. She knew what he was thinking; it was all in his eyes. Her own explosion seemed to pale by comparison. 

He lay on top of her, trying to regain his breath. "I'm supposed to be pampering you." 

"I told you, you'll have plenty of time to do that later. I'm going to take advantage of you while I still can." 

"I've read you can still manage to make love up till the eighth month"

She smiled. "Been reading up on this, have you?" 

"Surely you know by now, Willow? A good watcher is always prepared for any circumstance." 


End file.
